


Nutella Wars

by planetundersiege



Series: Prompts/Requests [12]
Category: Valewood Tales (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Gift, Grocery Shopping, Nutella, Oneshot, Slice of Life, Valewood tales, Wordcount: 100-1.000, f/f - Freeform, self control issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Liz and May go grocery shopping.[Made for Lan]





	Nutella Wars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poopmeal420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poopmeal420/gifts).



> Ok for context. My amazing friends are making this webcomic called Valewood Tales. We in the friend group loved it, and one fellow friend asked for a fic if it. You should totally check it out, both me and her has designed background characters, and it has a Gravity Falls feel.

“Okay.” May said as she entered the grocery store, Liz behind her. She took her shopping list, and quickly going through it once more as Liz got a middle sized shopping cart, before walking up towards her girlfriend. “Let’s do this.”

“What are we getting?”

“The usual. Food, to survive. Mostly vegetables and pasta, but no ramen. I’m tired of ramen.”

“Okay, can we get plums? I really want plums.”

“Ew, plums are disgusting.” May answered as she put a loaf of bread down into the cart, just wanting to shopping to be over. Getting groceries was extremely boring, she could do way better stuff, like feeding Henrik. That cat was spoiledas shit. “Be happy I love you, or else plums wouldn’t be tolerated in my house.”

“Okay Winters, then I’ll say it, I hate all the pineapple you buy. Who eats raw pineapple, it goes better on pizza.”

Silence.

“Okay, that was low, even for you.”

Liz just let out a laugh, smiling at May.

“Well, that’s what you get for making fun of plums. Now we’re even.”

“Seems fair enough.”

May scratched the back of her head, making her blue curls move, and as she was done, she looked at the next thing over the list.

“I’m just gonna go over there and grab some tomatoes and onions. Can you go into the third aisle and get peanut butter?”

Peanut butter?

That was weird, neither Liz or May liked it after all.

“Why do we need peanut butter?”

“Darwin asked for it. Either he has developed an addiction, or one of his self aware shop signs has developed a hunger only satisfied by either human blood or peanut butter. Probably keeping it at bay, feed me Seymour style.”

“Damn, again?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, that’s the third time this month one of his self aware signs wants to destroy humanity. Guess I’ll get the peanut butter then.”

Liz took the cart, moved between aisles, and got the peanut butter. But just as she was about to turn around, she saw it, the Nutella.

So much Nutella.

She stopped right in her track, lost all of her self control, and before she knew it, she put jar after jar of the sweet substance into the cart, transfixed.

“Liz, what the hell are you doing?”

It was May.

“Getting Nutella.”

“That is atleast thirty jars, we don’t need that many.”

“Yes we do.”

“No. It’s peanut butter that’s gonna stop human extinction, not Nutella. Put it back.”

“I crave it May. I need it.”

“Liz, no.”

“Liz, yes.”

She just sighed, literally taking a jar out of the cart, causing Liz to squeal.

“No…”

“Liz, I’m doing this for our own good. This much Nutella isn’t good for you, and as your girlfriend. I care about you and can’t allow this. Also, it’s gonna ruin our budget big time, one jar is enough.”

Liz let out a sad groan as she began to remove the jars.

“Ugh, fine. But you better make this up for me later. Like a dinner date.”

“Deal. Now, remove those jars before people notice we are the people mentioned in a typical math problem.”


End file.
